Alongside Soulmates
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: After the Civil War Bucky begins to remember that he is soulmates with Tony and eight others and then Steve. Bucky also remembers Tony's disabilities and begins to talk about it with the others. Suddenly a year later Tony comes back into their lives with others and he needs help from the Rogues that are Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Scott...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

After the Civil War Bucky begins to remember that he is soulmates with Tony and eight others and then Steve. Bucky also remembers Tony's disabilities and begins to talk about it with the others. Suddenly a year later Tony comes back into their lives with others and he needs help from the Rogues that are Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Scott...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been having a rough several months. But if he was honest it all started a long time ago. He was born deaf and dyslexic. That had made Howard nasty. He told Tony he was a mistake and a disappointment of a son. Even though Tony had developed a hearing aid to allow him to hear. And he practiced until he was able to read without too much difficultly.

He also had magic and he was a Technomage and a Technopath. But his father had never known that. He decided after the first time Howard hit him to keep it a secret along with everything else.

When he meet Bucky for the first time he was 4 and he knew they were soulmates when they touched and felt a current go underneath their skin. Bucky told him he was in trouble and he might not always be around. Bucky also was the first for Tony to reveal he was deaf too. Bucky had spent his time with him learning sign language. Bucky told him he thought his name was Bucky but he wasn't sure. Tony questioned it but Bucky said he was just in a bad place. He saw Bucky again two times every two years and Bucky took him out for activities for the day. Tony was always happy to go out with Bucky. No matter where they went even if it was just too the park Tony enjoyed himself. As long as he was with his soulmate.

The years passed and Bucky still came around and Tony learnt he had other soulmates. Two girls named London and Alexandra that he met at MIT. Bucky suddenly didn't come around again after Tony turned 21. By then he had children with London and Alexandra.

His children were protected from everyone even Stane. Which he was very thankful for in the long run.

He was very hurt by Bucky not coming back to him in his twenties and part of him thought he had been killed. So he had to more on from that.

He meant Loki 5 years before the invasion. And they were soulmates. Loki told him they needed to keep this secret as the Allfather didn't like mortal soulmates. But Loki began to help him with his magic to he became a Tier-Two Mage with Red, Gold, Silver and Black magic. But he told Loki he wouldn't tell anyone about this. They had children which stayed with Tony as the Allfather had banished all of Loki's other children.

After Afghanistan and him becoming Ironman he finally felt better about himself. But then the whole Stane thing happened. Lucky that man also didn't know he was deaf. So Tony was able to take him down. Being betrayed over and over again was taking its toll on him.

Then he meet his next soulmate after his bout of poisoning. Her name was Betty Ross. Her Dad was an ass but Tony decided to keep his enemies close. And he knew Ross was going to be an enemy one day.

Next with Loki he knew Loki was being controlled but could do nothing about it. As he didn't have any proof only the feeling on his magic reacting to Loki's and the scepter's magic. But he couldn't do anything to help. He wasn't strong enough to break through the kind of magic that was controlling him.

When he touched Bruce on the helicarrier he found the undercurrent again. And they both had been startled by that. Tony didn't tell Bruce right away about all his secrets. But when Steve touched him as well there was another undercurrent. Steve had been shocked and refused to discuss it. Or even acknowledge it. Which made Tony a little sad. But he was also relieved after all Howard had been going on about Steve for years and it made Tony resentful of Steve a bit.

But after the battle Steve seemed to warm up to him a bit. But still left to tour the States. And Bruce decided to go help in Mexico. So Tony never got to know them to trust them with his secret disabilities and powers.

Then the Mandarin happened and he couldn't let Pepper get hurt. So he went to save her. And before that he meet Harley which he felt a connection to as a sort of son. And he knew people believed him dead but he didn't think that Bruce and Steve would know. Alexandra, London and Betty knew he was alive as he sent them a message before Pepper. But he didn't have a number for Bruce or Steve so he had to leave it. He fought and he didn't blow up his suits when Pepper asked because he believed he would need them one day. Steve checked in with him after everything briefly and so did Bruce but they never came back. So Tony didn't tell them about his heart surgery.

Tony was relieved when JARVIS had told him the Bucky was alive. That he had been seen fighting Steve. He was hurt that he couldn't do anything to help. But he kept an eye out and he helped SHIELD when Natasha dumped all those files he got them off the net quickly with JARVIS and JACOSTA working full power.

When Ultron happened he was not in his right mind as Maximoff had got to him. So he didn't get the chance to check everything with his Technopath powers. But then Steve invited her into the Avengers and Tony knew he had to leave and go back to consulting status. Steve still hadn't talked about their soulmate bond yet. So Tony didn't bring it up. And Bruce had taken off. So his secrets remained with him.

With the Civil War it wasn't meant to go the way it did. Ross his so-called father-in-law was set on the Accords and Tony wanted to side with them so he could change them. He was going to tell Steve that but he never got too. Because his Aunt Peggy died. And Tony didn't go to the funeral as he wanted Steve to grieve without him there as Steve was still not warming up to him. Then the US bombing and Bucky he couldn't get Ross to leave them alone. But he would off made sure they were not charged if everything went ok.

But everything got out of control. And Rhodey was hurt and he blamed Tony. Tony was hurt that Bucky didn't stand up for him. And Bucky didn't really remember him and the fact he killed Tony's parents is what caused Tony to attack him. And he had Steve stick his shield in his chest.

Tony was badly hurt and managed to get help from Alexandra, London and Betty. But he was hurt and had several broken ribs and a broken arm. When Ross called to say that the Rogue Avengers had been broken out of the Raft. Tony decided to do them a favour and put Ross on hold and not go and help him. One last favour to Steve and Bucky his soulmates.

He also let Vision go to be with Wanda. It hurt that Vision left too now he was by himself but he did it to make people happy. Vision had confided in him that he felt an electric shock go through him when he touched Wanda and Tony took the time to explain it. So Vision left to be with his soulmate.

Tony did a favour for Clint and Lang and took their families in as Ross wanted to go after them to use as leverage. Tony wasn't having that so he got them out and to the start of the New Avengers Complex Tower he was in the middle of building before all of this went down. It was meant to house all the Avengers and their families as well as the different divisions he wanted to introduce to the Avengers.

He met Stephen Strange as he was getting the new Avengers up and going. And there was once again an undercurrent. Stephen told Tony he was his last soulmate. As Tony had already found all his others. Tony was happy but sad that Steve, Bucky would never think of him that way. And Bruce and Loki were missing.

He made some of his teenagers armour and they had taken on names. But Tony was waiting for them to sign the Accords till he had amended some of them. But Ross was being difficult. But Tony wasn't giving up. He had basically adopted Harley and Peter now and made them suits. He was building a family around him. To make up for those he lost.

All his children were geniuses, and all had stayed hidden so they weren't targeted by people that would use them.

Laura and Maggie had been saints to him and he finally told them his disabilities. They had been surprisingly supportive. And the kids called him Uncle Tony.

When he made the new Avengers and its divisions he got everyone a background check and a physiological test. And Stephen also tested them for loyalty. So the new leader of the Avengers was Captain Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel. She was good. And Tony was her second in command since he didn't want to be fully in charge. Next in charge was Stephen, then Hope van Dyne, then Sharon Carter and then Daisy Johnson who was a SHIELD Agent before she wanted out.

Tony was in his lab at Avengers Compound which he was trying to work on some designs for SI when one of his AI's clicked on in his ear aid.

"Boss Security Ross is interested in the Barton's, Lang's and he has found out about your children", FRIDAY says

Tony swears, "Damn it. I will have to get them out off here"

"Sir Ross has got a warrant for your arrest on harbouring fugitives", FRIDAY says

"I am not harbouring anyone. Damn him", Tony swears

Tony knew it wasn't safe for them anymore being in New York.

"JARVIS get everyone to the jet. Have ANASTASIA ready to autopilot", Tony orders

"Yes Sir", JARVIS says

Tony quickly packs the things he needs and makes sure to take the phone Steve had sent him. No need to give Ross that.

He made sure everything was out off his office.

"Boss Ross is at the gate", FRIDAY says

"Keep him out", Tony orders

Tony hurries out his office and sees the others waiting for him.

"In the plane. I need to stall Ross", Tony orders

"Is that a good idea?" Laura asks

"I will see. Get everything in. I will be on soon", Tony replies

"I am coming with you", Betty says

"I can't talk you out of this can I?" Tony asks

"No I need to confront my so called father", Betty replies

Tony and Betty walk out to the gate were Ross and the Military were waiting outside the shields.

"Come to give yourself up?" Ross asks

"No. Why are you here?" Tony asks  
"You are harbouring fugitives", Ross states

"I am doing no such thing. This will be your downfall Ross", Tony warns

"He is telling the truth. There are no fugitives here", Betty adds

"Your my daughter come here", Ross orders

"Never. Tony is my soulmate", Betty tells him

"That bastard isn't you will come with me", Ross says

Ross tries to get through the shield but doesn't get through and growls.

"I WILL use force", Ross growls

"You will not harm anyone. Otherwise I will come after you", Tony warns

"Is that a threat?" Ross asks

"It's a promise", Tony growls

That is when Ross signals at his men.

"Lets go Bets", Tony says seeing the men ready to fire on the shields

Tony covers Betty as the men hit the shield with a grenade. It shakes the ground. And Tony was on the ground covering Betty. Tony swears then realises he can't hear. He looks and see his hearing aid crushed on the ground. He knew he had no time to fix it. So he signalled Betty and they made there way quickly to the Jet.

Everyone was on it. Alexandra and London calming the young children.  
_'Betty tell ANASTASIA to take off', _Tony signs

Betty immediately puts the order on and helps Tony to his seat.

'_Where are we going?" _Laura signs to Tony as they take off

'_Wakanda'_

* * *

_Wakanda_

* * *

Bucky was starting to mope he had been getting some of his memories back and he realised what Tony meant to him and why his anger was probably so deep in Siberia. It was because of him. He had know Tony all his life and then Bucky had ruined that by never staying with him and never telling him he killed his parents.

"What's wrong Buck?" Steve asks his soulmate

"I was thinking about Tony", Bucky replies

Everyone turns to look at him in surprise.

"What about Stark?" Steve asks

"He's our soulmate Stevie", Bucky admits

Everyone gasps shocked.  
"That can't be. I am your only one", Steve says

"You felt the undercurrent when touching him don't you?" Bucky asks

Steve looks guilty, "I thought it was just my imagination. After all I have you"

"Damn you Stevie! He is ours. And both off us hurt him. Now I know definably why he acted up in Siberia! Not only did I betray him but you denied the soulmate bond", Bucky growls

"How did you betray him?" Rhodey asks

"I knew him before all this from when he was 4 to his late teens. I was basically the only friend he had that knew his secrets", Bucky replies

"Secrets? Stark is always is hiding a dirty secret", Wanda sneers

"It was more a personal secret. He is deaf and dyslexic. He also has powers. So don't you dare accuse him of anything bad", Bucky growls

Everyone gasps at the admission. Bucky's eyes widen when he realised what he said. He had just betrayed Tony's secrets.

"I didn't say that", Bucky says

"Is it true?" Rhodey and Steve ask horrified

"It is", Bucky admits knowing he couldn't take back what he said

"But he always seemed to hear us fine", Natasha replies

"He has a hearing aid that he invented for himself. He can also lip read. He doesn't use his hearing aid all the time. It hears everything no matter what floor of that tower he has he could hear you and a few blocks away too. And he taught himself to read through the dyslexia", Bucky replies

"He should have told us", Steve says

"You didn't give him a reason too", Bucky replies

"He is right. You were never close to Tony. None of us were. If you see it from his eyes we never helped him or gave him much help", Natasha informs them

"She is right. We just judged him without getting to know him", Sam says

"We need to fix this", Steve mutters

"What can we do he hates us", Bucky mopes

"I gave him that phone", Steve says

"You gave Stark a phone?" Clint asks

Clint and Natasha share a look.

"Yes what is the big deal?" Steve asks

"He would have been able to trace it", Clint replies

"I gave him a flip phone", Steve says

"He would still be able to trace it Captain. It is surprising that he hasn't", Vision informs Steve

"Want are we going to do about Tony?" Rhodey asks feeling bad for his best friend

"What about Mr Stark?" King T'Challa asks coming into the room

"We have misjudged him. We need to make things right. He is Bucky and my's soulmate", Steve informs King T'Challa

"Well Mr Stark hasn't been seen in public much except in his suit. So I don't know what you can do or where to find him", King T'Challa informs them

"He hates me now", Bucky moans

"We have to try to apologies", Steve adds

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Your Majesty we have a plane asking permission to land", a man says

"Who is it?" King T'Challa asks

"It says it is a AI named ANASTASIA. And she is here and is coming in for Mr Stark", the man says

Everything goes silent. They couldn't believe what was happening. Was Tony on the plane? Was this a good or bad thing everyone was thinking. And everyone didn't know what to do if Tony was on that plane. But they NEEDED to find out…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
